I Pray For You
by Cappsy
Summary: Rachel is fed up with everything.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

X~X~X~X~X~X

Rachel was late. No one really cared. They were too absorbed in their own conversations. She walked in about 15 minutes late and sat down. She didn't say anything to anyone. Mr. Schue walked in two minutes later. "Okay guys, today is an easy day. Does anyone have anything they want to sing?" Not surprisingly Rachel's hand shot up. "Okay Rachel is there anyone in particular you're singing this to?"

"Nope, I'm singing this to each and every person in this room including you Mr. Schue." She gave sheet music to the band.

I haven't been to church since I don't remember when  
Things were going great 'til they fell apart again  
So I listened to the preacher as he told me what to do  
He said you can't go hating others who have done wrong to you.  
Sometimes we get angry, but we must not condemn.  
Let the good Lord do His job and you just pray for them.

I pray your brakes go out running down a hill  
I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to  
I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls  
I pray you're flying high when your engine stalls  
I pray all your dreams never come true  
Just know wherever you are honey, I pray for you

I'm really glad I found my way to church  
'Cause I'm already feeling better and I thank God for the words.  
Yeah I'm going take the high road,  
And do what the preacher told me to do,  
You keep messing up and I'll keep praying for you.

I pray your tire blows out at 110.  
I pray you pass out drunk with your best friend and wake up with his and her tattoos.

I pray your brakes go out running down a hill.  
I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to.  
I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls  
I pray you're flying high when your engine stalls  
I pray all your dreams never come true  
Just know wherever you are, near or far, in your house or in your car,  
wherever you are honey, I pray for you.  
I pray for you

Everyone sat there, not believing what Rachel just sang. Mr. Schue was going to call her out on being so harsh but by the time he was able to speak she was nowhere to be seen. She had left. The group left after that no one could really focus as the words sunk in. Finn went to Rachel's locker and opened it. He planned on checking her calendar to see what she had going on today so he could talk to her. What he saw surprised him. It was empty. There was nothing there. Not even a random piece of garbage.

Kurt and Mercedes went to the Berry house after they left. "Hi Mr. Berry is Rachel home?" The only reply they got was a door being shut in their face. That was unexpected seeing as Rachel was always going on about having manners. They shook their heads and left.

The next week Rachel did not show up to school at all. Everyone from glee was looking for her. They watched her classes and checked her usual haunts daily. She never turned up. Friday at glee they were all more than annoyed. The diva had not shown up yet and they wanted nothing more than to lay into her for what she sang to them. Mr. Schue rolled a television in with him when he entered the room.

"There's something I think you should all see."

"_Small town girl catches huge break. I'm Don Stone and I'm here with Rachel Berry. She has been given the lead of the new show coming to Broadway and it is supposed to be the best Broadway has ever showcased. Not only has she obtained the lead she has also signed a record deal and has been made many movie offers as well as TV offers. How does it feel to be where you are now?"_

"_It's absolutely amazing. It's more than I ever dreamed of. I had only planned on someday being on Broadway. I never imagined a record deal or offers to do even more."_

"_How did you get the role? I mean rumor has it you didn't audition at all."_

"_My dad's brought me to New York one weekend after I was harassed again. Daddy is friends with one of the actors from the current Broadway show. He took us back for a tour of the theater. We were sitting in his dressing room. He asked if I would sing a duet with him and I of course didn't turn him down. The director for my show happened to be walking by and heard us. He then asked if I wanted the role after walking into the room and learning it wasn't a recording. The other deals came after people started looking at my myspace."_

"_Is there anything you want to say to the people back in your home town?"_

"_I told you all I would make it. You're lack of encouragement did nothing to stop me. Oh and just so you know I'm still praying for you."_

Mr. Schue shut off the television. "In the future everyone, me included, needs to learn to treat every single member of the group with respect because if we don't we're going to lose more members. As it is we are now ineligible to compete because we no longer have the required twelve members. You're dismissed for the day." Mr. Schue walked out of the room.

X~X~X~X~X~X

I was bored and the song came on and popped this into my head.

Song is I Pray For You by Jaron and the long road to love


End file.
